


Lamb Roast

by eldritchbirds



Category: Community
Genre: Dinners, Gen, Roommates, Weekends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbirds/pseuds/eldritchbirds





	Lamb Roast

Abed cooks on Friday nights.

Friday nights were fun, it was the end of the week, Arrested Development and Seinfeld reruns were on television and the Pizza place down the street had two for one deals. Abed and Troy shared the large peperoni and peanut butter, Annie had a small cheese.

Annie and Troy would argue over who was the best character on Arrested Development ( _"It's Michael! He's the only smart one!" "What planet have you been living on? G-O-B! GOB!"_ ) Abed would shut them up by saying it was Buster.

The Friday night movie was usually a bad action or chick flick, but they watched it all the same (Bonding, Abed once said).

After the movie, Abed would put on one of his DVDs and get them all ice-cream.

Abed liked his ice-cream plain. Sometimes with crushed nuts.

Troy poured chocolate sauce on his ice-cream, ate it all, then got more.

Annie liked to measure two teaspoons of sprinkles. She took a long time to eat it, half of it melted before she finished.

 

Troy cooks on Saturday nights.

Football was on and Annie would have girls nights with Britta or Shirley, Troy would microwave some frozen chicken fingers and Abed would pour the left over soft drink from Friday. They would sit and watch the game, laughing at the adds ( _"This is how to be mainstream" Troy had told Abed_ ). They would spend the rest of the night in the dreamatorium.

Blorgons were attacking, the Inspector and Reggie had to save Earth _and_ DARSIT (which was also in danger, apparently).

Troy got sleepy after ten pm.

Annie got home at around eleven pm. Troy and Abed are finishing a chocolate milk each, and are waiting with one for her. Troy went to sleep soon after, as Annie and Abed got realy for bed.

 

Annie cooks on Sunday nights.

Annie liked Sundays, they were very special to her. She liked making a delicious meal, and hearing the boys praise her work. Some nights she made stake. Some nights it was fish. This night it was Lamb Roast.

She roasted it until it was tender enough to fall off the bone, made apple sauce from scratch (with a little more sugar than nessisary) and drizzled it over golden potatoes and juicy peas.

She brought it out at 7:25, five minutes before the newest Inspector Spacetime. They all get a glass of apple juice and sit down, get comfortable, and they watch the television.

After Inspector Spacetime, they would watch a British Comedy (usually _Are You Being Served_ or _Faulty Towers_ ).

After this, Annie put some blueberry pies in the oven, and put a dollop of whiped cream on it. They would sit and eat it in companionable silence.

They went to bed, happy and full.

 

Annie cooks on Sunday nights, becuase that's when she's there for them, and they are there for her.


End file.
